Dreams of Tomorrow
by Irondevil
Summary: This is an Orphen Cleo ,orphenxcleo, story. It is a work in progress and I will keep adding to it. This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge. Cleao gets a letter from her mother informing her that Mariabella is getting married. Chapter 6 added!
1. Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I don't own Orphen (or Cleao, Majic, Leki, Mariabella, Hartia, Stephanie, Dortin or Volcan Yeah, I listed them so I would remember the spellings ;p ). I just wrote the story ;)

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Warning Spoilers

Reviews please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Morning

Orphen woke up wrapped in the warmth of his blankets. He felt well relaxed and wished he could go back to sleep. He tightened his arm around the warm form next him. 'What?!' He froze for a moment. Cautiously pulling the blanket back to reveal the sleeping Cleao. Panicked, he looked for Leki. Finding the Wolven pup curled at the foot of the bed sound asleep, the allowed himself to relax a little.

Cleao looked so peaceful just lying there. She was curled up against him with her back to him. Taking a moment, Orphen studied the woman next to him. He'd been traveling with her for three years. She had changed a lot since those first adventures. 'When did that happen?' Orphen wondered. 'She really has grown up into a woman.'

He lay there a moment longer until it occurred to him. 'I don't even remember her coming in, crap.' He always woke up to Cleao's sleepwalking. He'd try to herd her back to her room or just give in and let her stay. But not waking at all was disturbing to him. Had he become to use to her comings and goings?

A muffled moan brought his attention back to the pending explosion. He realized his arm was still around her waist. He become conscious of the fact that he was pausing a little long about moving it. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' He silently cursed himself. 'But if she woke up at this moment, would I ..' Dropping the thought he sat up and tried to leave the bed as quietly as he could.

"Orphen?" Cleao asked sleepily as she pushed golden locks from her face.

'CRAP!' Orphen stopped and remained sitting motionless on the edge of the bed. 'Go back to sleep,' he thought at the woman in his bed. 'Don't wake up. Not yet. I need to be way from the Demon Dog..'

"Orphen." Cleao's eyes opened as she rolled onto her back. Stretching she looked up at him. "Ah? What are you..?" She blinked with the realization that she was not in her room.

"You were sleepwalking again." He hoped he could keep her from blowing him up this morning.

"Why didn't you put me back in my room?" She was fully awake now and her voice was raising.

"Heh, well it's kind of funny you should bring that up," he paused a moment looking to Leki, who had just walked up to the head of the bed.

"I'm listening. " She sounded calm.

'God, I'm dead.' "It seems I didn't wake up when you entered last night." 'Don't blow me up.'

Cleao pulled the blankets up around her chin considering his words. "Why do you look guilty?" Her eyes narrowed on him.

'Guilty?' "I know how you get."

"And HOW do I get?!" Cleao's lips narrowed into a tight line.

"Like that," he stated crossing his arms cross his chest.

"WHAT?!"

"Miss High and Mighty comes climbing into MY bed and then gets all indignant about it and blames ME. I didn't drag you in here.."

"I SURE AS HELL DID NOT WANT TO BE IN HERE!" She bellowed.

"THEN YOU SHOULD STAY IN YOUR OWN ROOM!" He yelled back.

Sitting up, forgetting about the blanket she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!"

"STUPID BRAT! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" l

"TWO BIT SORCERER!" She screamed back.

"NITWHIT"

"AGH! LEKI!!!!"

'Oh crap' Orphen closed his eyes cringing at the expected explosion. But it didn't come. He opened his eyes at the sound of his door closing. 'What the..? She never lets me go without a morning blast. Huh?' He dressed and headed down stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know. It's just the beginning. More to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes: I don't own Orphen (Krylancelo, or Cleao, Majic, Leki, Mariabella, Hartia, Stephanie, Dortin or Volcan Yeah, I listed them so I would remember the spellings ;p ). I just wrote the story ;)

This is set after Sorceror Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Warning Spoilers

Reviews please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Letter Home

Cleao fled from the room with Leki at her heels. She couldn't believe that she had sleepwalked again! She had locked her door and moved a chair in front of it. _'What kept drawing me to his bed room?'_ Cleao thought furiously as she ran back to her room.

Bursting into her own room, she slammed the door behind her nearly catching the cub's tail. He yipped in protest.

"I'm sorry," she bent down and scooped him up into her arms. "I just don't know what to do." She sat down on her bed petting the Wolven trying to regain her composure.

Her heart was only just starting to slow back to a normal pace when she heard a knock at her door. Leki jumped from her arms with a happy bark and bounced to the door and looked back to his mistress waiting for her to open it.

Cleao pulled her robe on over her nightgown before open the door. "Yes? Oh!"

To her surprise Orphen stood there leaning against the door jam. "You ok?" Said the man of many words.

Cleao dropped her eyes to the Wolfen who was sitting there looking up at the two. "Yeah," she finally answered.

"This came for you." An envelope was stuffed under her nose. "It's from your mother."

Cleao grabbed the letter and ripped it open. Forgetting about the man at her door, she pulled the parchment out and began to read the script that was undoubtedly her mother's.

Orphen remained where he stood watching the young woman intently as she pored over the contents of the letter. He was confused as she had seemed so happy when she first began to read. Now? Now she looked like she might cry.

"Cleao?" He reached out a hand placing it genially on her shoulder. "What is it? Is your family ok?"

She blinked as she looked up from her letter. "Y,,Yes, everything is fine at home. Mariabella has settled on suitor. Mother says he is a son of a wealthy merchant form Totocanta. She says that they are very happy." Cleao drops her eyes back to the letter rereading something. "I guess I have to go shopping."

"An excuse for you to shop more?" Orphen watched her response.

"Yeah, lucky me." She looked back up with a weak smile.

"Come on Cleao," he stepped closer to her, tying to glimpse the letter. "I'd think you'd be happier for your sister."

"Oh! I am. I am very happy my _older _sister has found a husband. It's just.." Cleao faltered as the door across from them opened and a man stepped out. He nodded a hello and walked away. "I should get dresses." Cleao stepped away from Orphen. "Excuse me." She said closing the door leaving Orphen in the hallway.

'_What the hell is that about?'_ He thought as he made his was back downstairs to the table where he had left Majic.

-----------------

Majic glanced up from his breakfast as Orphen sat down at the table for a second time this morning. He noted the annoyed look on his Master's face. He could only guess what Cleao had done this time.

"Everything alright, Master?" Majic asked, wondering if he was going to get the brunt of his Master's anger today.

"I don't know," Orphen shrugged lounging in his seat. "Cleao read her letter. She said her sister's getting hitched."

"Oh! What great news! I like Mariabella. She was always kind to me growing up." Majic stopped confused. "Ah, but Master. What..?"

"Cleao seemed like she was going to brake out into tears. I don't get it. She said she was happy." Orphen shrugged again and grabbed his fork. "Women." He stated the last like it was the explanation for everything.

"Oh," Majic said softly.

-----------------

After shutting the door, Cleao busied herself with getting freshened up and dressed for the day. She packed her bag and grabbed her sword before heading down stairs. Leki watched her hasty movements about the room. He happy bounced after her when she finally was ready to leave.

She made her way down stairs and found the others had already finished eating.

"Good Morning!" Majic happily greeted her when she sat down.

"Glad your royal highness could join us today." Orphen began one of many daily fights of the day.

"Morning," Cleao answered both of them as she stuffed her cold eggs into her mouth.

Orphen and Majic looked at each other in disbelief.

'_She didn't just blow me off, did she?_' Orphen was shocked. _'That letter has to have said something else in to upset her enough not to throw even one insult back."_

"Cleao?" Majic apprehensively played with his empty glass. "Is everything ok?" He cringed slightly as her head shot up.

"What? Oh, yes. I just have a lot on my mind." She poked a little more at her food before taking the plate and placing it on the floor for Leki.

"What mind?" Orphen shot.

She ignored his comment for a second time. "I have to get some shopping done before we leave. And.." She stood up fixing the hem of her dress. "I have to go home."

"Well, yeah. We should all go and congratulate Mariabella and meet the man she is going to marry." Majic started to stand too. "I would like to get her a little something too…"

"I want to be alone." Cleao turned and fled from the inn out into the cool autumn day.

"What the hell was that about?" Orphen sat straight in his chair his eyes fallowing the blond.

"I,,,I don't know, Master. But maybe you should find out."

"Me?! Why me?" Orphen gripped, but he was already standing and looking down at the Wolven cub still eating Cleao's breakfast.

"Because she'll talk to you." Majic said, but man had ready left the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come!

And thank you for your responses!

Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: I don't own Orphen. It would be nice, but I just wrote the story ;)

This is set after Sorceror Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Review please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Lost In The Crowd

Cleao hurried out into the morning sun. The street was already crowded with people shopping for through the market square. The thin blond pushed her was past a group of people picking over fresh fruits.

Cleao wondered down the street not really looking at the stores she was passing. _'Why now?'_ Cleao moaned to herself. _'Mother, I just can't. Not now. But how can I tell you that with out braking your heart?'_

"Pardon me!" A large woman huffed as Cleao slammed into her.

"I'm,,,I'm sorry." Cleao stammered, seeing the portly woman for the first time. "I didn't see…"

"I would say you should be! Young people these days!" The woman scowled at younger woman. She turned from Cleao and rejoined her just as plump friend.

'_Jeeze, what a jerk! She makes Orphen look good.'_ Cleao frowned after the stranger.

Taking a moment, Cleao regarded her surrounding. The street venders had thinned out some to give way to actual shops. To her right was shoe store and the left was dress shop. Smiling a little at her luck, Cleao slipped past the two overly stuffed women, who had stopped to admirer one of the street venders' wares, and into the dress shop.

"Good morning," called an overly cheerful woman from behind the counter.

"Morning," Cleao replied as she immediately headed to the evening dresses that adorned the right wall. She scooped up a cream colored strapless dress and held it up against herself to admire in the nearby full length mirror. "Do you have matching shoes?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen had lost sight of Cleao instantly as she steeped into the throng of shoppers in the market square. _'Damn.'_ He cursed silently to himself. _'One more reason to avoid cities. Too many people.' _He pushed his way towards the direction where Cleao had vanished.

He nearly tripped over Dortin who was watching Volcan steal fruit off a cart.

"Hi Orphen," Dortin looked up at the sorcerer.

Stuffing a fruit hastily into his shirt, Volcan sneered at Orphen. "YOU! How dare _you_ show your face to _me_ after what you did last time?" The troll swung a fist up at the taller human. "I, Lord Volcan, should…"

"Shut up, Or I'll blast you to the next city," Orphen smiled wickedly at the two.

"Uh, Volcan, we shouldn't,," Dortin tried in vain to gain control of his bother's temper.

"Hah! You wouldn't dare! There are too many people and you're a goody goody wizard who wouldn't dare…" Volcan's gloating was cut short as the two were thrown up into the air by a well placed magic bolt. The trolls flew off over the tops of the near by buildings.

Orphen smiled to himself. Getting some of his anger out felt good. _'Was it anger? Or something else? Damn it. I don't have time to doubt myself.'_ He glared in the direction where the trolls vanished. They had cost him time, now he might not be able to find Cleao.

With the passing amusement fading from his face, Orphen once again started pushing his way through the mob of shoppers. He paused at a near by shop. Glancing in the window, he found it impossible to see anything besides the display. _'Damn'_, Orphen cursed. _'This will take all day if I have to go IN to every store.'_ He began to wonder if he should have sent Majic.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleao made her way past the clock tower as it struck five. _"Now was that a right or left at the clock?'_ She stood there at the corner looking down one street then the other. She had spent the entire day shopping.

She held onto a number of bags as she debated on which direction to take. She was even a little proud of herself as she had managed to pick up a dress and matching shoes. _'Oh! And gifts for her sister and soon to be brother in law.'_ The last thought caused her to frown a little.

Deciding that the woman with the two children a few streets back had said right, Cleao crossed the road and headed to her right. The sun was setting and sending the city into shadows. There were gas lanterns lining the streets, but not all were lit yet.

After a few more minutes of walking with unfamiliar buildings surrounding her, Cleao let out an exasperated sigh. _'Face it Cleao, you went and got yourself lost.'_ She stopped and glanced up the desired street. _'The market should have more people. Where the hell am I?'_ She turned about slowly looking again at the building encircled her. Not one had the faintest glimmer of recognition.

"Orphen? Majic? Leki? Where are you when I need you?" Cleao spoke aloud to the empty street. _'Well, might as well keep going this way. I am bound to run into someone. I mean for gods sake, this IS a city.'_

Cleao readjusted her grip on the bags before starting to walk again. _'Maybe I should have passed on that book set for Majic.'_

She walked on through the city looking for a street name that sounded even remotely familiar. It was become apparent that this area was residential and not the market square where the inn was located.

Cleao came to a small park with a fountain and some benches. She plopped down to give her feet a rest. Taking in the commons she noted that fountain was one of those new art things. It didn't look like anything, just all shapes. Her stomach protested her lack of meals. She had been so wrapped up in shopping, then this morning…

She pulled her feet up to her chin. _'Why me? I mean, Mom should know that,,,well, I'm not __Mariabella. I dropped school to go see the world with a total stranger.'_ A smile crossed her face as she thought about all the great times she had shared with Orphen and Majic. _'I know Dad would have understood. He would be forcing me to…' _Cleao's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling that she was not alone.

Glancing up she saw to her dismay three men on the other side of the fountain watching her.

She silently cursed herself for leaving the inn in such a rush that she had left her backpack and sword at the breakfast table. She had fully intended on actually leaving for Totocanta that morning.

Before standing, Cleao pulled her trusty dagger from her boot. She tried to carry all her packages in one hand as she began to walk again, continuing on the course as before. The bags were too heavy to carry them one handed. She had to resign herself to taking a lighter bag in the hand with the dagger. She decided that she would just have to drop the bag if the need arose.

Cleao quickened her pace as she heard footsteps behind her. Her heartbeat quickened as she chose a random street to take. _'Keep your cool!'_ The voice of reason screamed in her head. _'You are already lost in a city you don't know anyone in. You can't afford to end up in a dead-end alley with thugs at your back.'_ The words she knew were true, but fear clawed at her chest. She only had a few runs with trouble where she was alone. Of course, Orphen had showed up to save her. _'But he doesn't even know where you are. Hell! You don't know where you are!'_

That was it, Cleao broke into a run taking an other turn. Her vision was beginning to blur as she felt a hot tear roll down her face. _'Damn it, don't cry. Not now!'_ Cleao rubbed the back of the hand with dagger against her eyes.

Her blood was pounding so feverishly in her ears, she was unable to hear if there was anyone pursuing her.

She had been so sure that she was capable of being on her own and didn't need anyone, but now?

Cleao let out a shriek as she tripped over lose pavement. She lost her balanced and fell forward. Bags flew from her hands along with the dagger.

She scrammed to reach for the lost weapon as a hand grabber her wrist. The person roughly yanked her around.

"You know this isn't a safe place to be after dark," a man leered down at her. She recognized him as one of the men form the park.

"Especially for a young woman." A second man appeared from behind the first.

"Back off," Cleao amazed herself at the steeliness in her voice.

"Or what?' The first man smirked.

"I'm warning you!" Cleao tried to yank free of the man's grasp, but failed.

With a mirthless laugh he pulled to her feet. "Come now, how about a kiss?" He pushed his face into hers.

Cleao responded with a knee to his groin.

He yowled in surprise and pain. For a moment he forgot about the blond he was holding onto.

Cleao pulled free and ran. She could hear the man yelling for 'them' to stop her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen had spent his day searching the city for Cleao. He had checked all the shops only to find that he had missed her. He had managed to pick up her trail from the shop keepers memories of a spirited blond woman. _'That had to be my Cleao. My? Ugh, what the hell is wrong with you? My? She's not some possession. She is a woman. One who causes me no end of aggravation. Today is a perfect example of how she can get me…'_

A scream cut straight through his thoughts. It was a familiar scream.

"CLEAO!" Orphen bellowed, praying that she could respond. He bolted down a side street in the direction of the fading scream.

He rounded on three men pinning Cleao to a wall of a building.

"Back off!" Cleao was threatening, even as two of the men had her wrists and elbows pinned. "I'm mean it! This time I'm going to make sure you never have kids!" She kicked out at the third man who was holding Cleao's dagger.

The man gave s short chuckle. " Let's find out about that, shall we?" He avoided anther kick from the feisty woman, only to be thrown about twenty feet by a blot of energy.

The two men holding Cleao looked dumbly at the sorcerer as he advanced on them with death in his dark eyes.

"IwouldlethergoifIwereyou." His voice dangerously low.

Cleao was released and she ran along that wall towards Orphen. She had a feeling that being between Orphen and the men might be worst then what that man had planed for her.

Once Cleao was safely away from danger, Orphen turned his attention back to the men. "I call thee, Orphen concentrated his energies into his hands, "Sisters of explosion!" Slamming his gloved palms down onto the ground, the magic that had built up was released into the pavement. The ground shook as the magic coursed towards the two men who had stopped to help the first man up. They turned in an attempt to flee, but it was too late. The earth bucked and exploded upwards. The men were sent flying in all directions to slam back onto the ground and to be thrown back up again by another explosion.

'Whoa, Orphen is MAD,' Cleao numbly thought as she watched the man crash into the ground again.

Orphen turned from the beaten men, his gaze falling upon Cleao. She was a mess. Her pants and blouse were stained. He noted the tare in her blouse and the bloody lip.

The men started to grown and pull themselves up. Without missing a beat, Orphen whipped his hand up and with a simple snap of his fingers there was a final blast.

"Come on, let's get you back to the inn." Orphen said walking up to her.

"I can't! Not yet." Cleao protested. He was glad that she still had her spirit.

"What do you mean by that?" He said a little harsher then he meant to.

"I dropped my packages. I need to get them." She turned and began to look for her lost items.

"Hold on, let me help." Orphen pushed some of boxed aside that had been tossed about from the force of his spells.

Within a matter of minutes Cleao had all of her bags back and the two were heading back to the main road and the inn.

They walked silently the whole way. Orphen had taken the most of the bags, leaving the one with dress for her to carry. She felt better with her dagger tucked snuggly back in her boot and Orphen at her side.

Cleao let her mind drift, not thinking of anything in particular. Though she was interested to try on her new dress again.

Orphen resigned himself to waiting until they had returned to the inn before checking her over for injuries and to get the story out of her. He kept instep with her the entire way. He did note she was walking a little slower then normal, but she wasn't complaining. Of course Cleao not complaining made him worry more about her. He wondered if he should hunt those men down and finish them off.

"Orphen?" Cleao's voice snapped him back to reality. She had paused just outside the inn.

"Huh?" He stopped a step ahead of her. The light from inside the inn bathed the two in a soft light. He reminded himself that he needed to look after her wounds once they were inside.

Cleao shifted the bag uncertainly. She stepped closer to him looking down at her feet.

'_What the hell is eating her? Oh, right. She must be really shaken up still.'_ Orphen reallocated the bags to one hand and took the one Cleao was carrying.

She looked up with surprise. Orphen smiled back at her. "Come on, what ever it is, you can tell me later. Ok? I want to get you inside and in a hot bath. Then I want to see you in my room for some healing. Got it?"

She grinned back, only to grimace at the pain and a fresh taste of blood in her mouth. "Got it," she replied with a hand to her mouth to try to calm the pain.

Orphen shook his head. "I've never been glad of that big mouth of yours until tonight. I bet Majic heard you all the way back here." He allowed himself a laugh. The tension seemed to have eased a little now that he had her back.

"What?!" Cleao tried to look indignant at his statement. "I bet they heard you back to Tower of Fangs." She stuck her nose up and pushed past him into the door. Pausing she glanced over her shoulder with a smile. "I've never been happier to see you Magic-man, then tonight." She turned and vanished through the door.

Orphen smiled then fallowed her in.

Majic sat with a large cup of tea at the nearest table. "Master! Cleao! Oh thank the Heavenly Ones that you are..ok..?" The words faded as he saw Cleao's torn clothes and bruises. "Cleao, what happened?" He was on his feet rushing over to them.

Leki jumped off the table and circled around Cleao's feet mewing up at her.

"Here, make yourself useful." Orphen jammed the packages into Majic's arms. "Cleao, go use the bath in my room. I'll be up in a minute with something to eat."

Cleao was use to his bossiness and scooped up the Wolven cub. She was also too tired to argue with him. "Ok," she mumbled as she started up the stairs to the rooms.

"Master?" Majic asked softly. "Is she ok?" A look of concern crossed the apprentice's face.

"I think she will be," Orphen watched Cleao until she was out of sight. He turned to look to see if anyone was in the kitchen.

"Master, should I…" Majic began.

"No." Orphen turned on the young man. "I'll take care of her. Just don't wake her early, got it?"

"What about Mariabella's…" Majic started to ask, but changed his mind as he saw the look on Orphen's face. "You're right, Master. It's late and tomorrow is another day. Good night!" He added cheerfully before hurrying away to his own room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleao pealed her filthy clothes off in a heap in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Leki though about hopping onto pile of clothes, until he got a good sniff of them. He looked up at her with one ear cocked.

"I know, sorry. You'll need to find another place to sleep. Why don't you go claim that big cushioned chair?" Cleao offered as she sat on the edge of the tub as she waited for it to fill.

The cub yipped happily and bounced off to lay claim to the chair.

Cleao smiled after the Wolven before turning back to the bath. The water was just about half way up the side.

'_That will just have to do,'_ Cleao yawned slipping her feet into the warm water. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stay awake long enough to get her injuries healed tonight. She figured that she could wait until tomorrow to get that done. But she would take her bath now, since it was already drawn.

She lowered herself completely into the tub. Letting the water sooth her body and mind from the day's misadventures, she closed her eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen pushed the door open balancing a tray of food in one hand. He spotted the blue fur ball on the chair as he entered. Leki was already asleep.

Placing the tray down on the nightstand, he sat down on the bed. He pulled his boots off. He sighed being glad to be back. That everyone was back and safe.

The sound of water flowing brought his attention to the fact the bathroom door was open.

"Cleao, what are you thinking? This isn't you're private room." Orphen stood stretching prior to making his way to the open door. "And the door was unlocked. What if I had been some…Cleao?!" Orphen throw the door open as water flowed over his feet.

Cleao lay in the bathtub, with her head propped on the edge of the tub, sound asleep. She stirred ever so slightly as he called her name.

"Damn it," Orphen grumbled as he turned off the water and pulled the plug. He grabbed the towel that hung on the near by hook. "Come on. Get up." Cleao moaned, but nothing else.

Tossing the towel back on the hook, he bent down and pulled Cleao's limp body out of the tub. He leaned her against his body as he reached back for the towel which he then wrapped about her, sort of.

Scooping her up, Orphen carefully made his was out of the bathroom on the wet floor. He stopped a moment considering what to do. Finally he carried her to his bed where he gently laid her down. Within a few moments he had her under the blankets and resting peacefully.

'_She is most definitely going to blow me up in the morning,'_ Orphen mused as he pulled his soaking clothes off. _'Yep, I am a dead man.'_ He thought as he climbed in next to her. _'And yet, somehow, I don't care.'_ With a flick of his wrist the lantern went off. He pulled the blanket close and slid an arm around Cleao's waist. _'...To reassure her? Or myself?'_ Again it didn't really matter which was the reason.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for all your comments! More to come!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Don't own Orphen, I just write ;)

This is set after Sorceror Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Oh, and Cleao is the younger sister in this story ( …though I thought she was in the show…I need to re-watch…Oh no! End of the world! I have to watch Orphen ;p )

Reviews please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Dreams

Cleao stirred in her sleep in the warmth of Orphen's embrace. Her mind full of dreams of being chased by shadowed figures down never ending alleys. She found herself running blindly along a particularly dark path. Spotting Orphen floating high above the roof tops, she tried to call for help but nothing came out. Panicked she tried to find anything to throw at the sorcerer. Finding nothing, she pulled off her own shoe off and threw it with all her might. The sandal barely made it five feet before hitting the ground. Laughter filled her ears. Cleao looked behind her to see the figures had closed in on her. They filled the alleyway behind her. She spun around to flee, but came face to face with the man who had threatened her with her own dagger. His smile held promises of truly terrible things. Cleao tried to back up away from his reach. She took a timid step backwards. Hands appeared from all directions and grabbed at her yellow flowered dress, tearing it. "NO!" Cleao screamed as she fought the losing battle.

She sat bolt up the sound of fabric ripping still in her ears. Her heart was pounding against her ribs.

Slowly Cleao became aware of her surroundings. The room was dark with no sign of any light from the window. She felt movement next to her. Looking down she realized immediately the familiar form of Orphen. Then she became very aware of his arm wrapped about her hips. Her naked hips.

'_Oh my gods!' _Cleao froze. She desperately tried to remember the events after returning to the inn. She remember Orphen ordering her to his room for a bath and healing. She remembered how wonderful the warm bath water felt… _'That must be it! I must have fallen asleep in the tub.'_ She studied the man's shadowed features. _'So why didn't you move me to my bed?'_ She intended to be cross with his lack of modesty for her person in the morning, but for now she had to admit it was good to know she was not alone in the dark.

Cleao slid back under the blanket, trying her best not to disturb Orphen. She gingerly moved his arm up to a 'safer' location at her waist.

With a grunt Orphan pulled her against him. Cleao found herself face to face with the sorcerer. She held her breath a moment to see if he was going to wake. When he didn't, she relaxed and tried to find a more comfortable position. She found that he refused to loosen his hold on her.

Cleao sighed inwardly. '_Well, it could be worst company,'_ she thought as she rested her head against his bare chest. She slipped her own arm about his shoulders, telling herself that it was the only comfortable pace for it.

She lay there listening to the wind as it played along the eves. Though room was chilly, the bed was comfy warm. Cleao inhaled deeply taking in the familiar musky smell of Orphen.

'_Am I enjoying this?'_ She wondered drifting back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orphen dreams were restless worries about being unable to find Cleo or being too late to save her for all sorts of monsters.

Snapping awake from a particular nasty dream, Orphen kicked out at the blanket. Blinking he tried to take in what he saw. Cleao lay sleep in his arms. Her own slender arm wrapped about him with her face pressing against his chest. She looked peaceful in the faint morning sun that played through the window onto the bed.

'_I don't think is how I left things last night,'_ he watched her body rise and fall with each breath. Then it hit him that the blanket no longer covered her, or him for that matter. _'Shit. Now I am really dead. She's going to call her blue fur ball and blow me up but good.'_

Sliding a hand down along her leg, he searched for an edge of the blanket. He found it just above her knee. He had to stretch, but he could just grab it.

He pulled the offending blanket back up Cleao's body, when she let out a soft moan. Orphen froze, his heart pounding. _'She is going to kill me. I won't even get to explain. Explain? How I'm the one to put her here and didn't dress her? Gods, I'm dead. I'll never get to eat her toxic stew again…Wait, is that a bad thing?'_

Cleao didn't wake, but with Orphen's arm no longer holding her in place, she rolled onto her back with sigh. Orphen gawked at her exposed body. He found he was unable to do little else. _'When did she grow up?'_ Orphen marveled. _'I think I would have remembered this much of a change. She's…'_ His thoughts lost. The blanket, forgotten, fell about Cleao's hips. His hand moved on its own volition, tracing the curve of her hip, sliding two fingers along her firm stomach. Then slowly he fallowed the valley between her breasts.

Cleao wriggled with a moan.

Coherent thoughts returned to Orphen as Cleao stirred. He managed to pull the blanked back up to her shoulder as her eyes fluttered awake.

"Morning," his voice seemed thick to him.

"Mmm," Cleao responded looking up at him with a faint smile.

'_Damn,'_ Orphen wasn't sure if disappointed in himself for what he had started to do or the fact that she woke. Either way it disturbed him.

"How are you feeling?" Orphen asked, trying to regain control of his own body, but found it difficult as the image of Cleao's prone form so fresh in his mind.

"Better," she yawned stretching her arms above her head, before quickly grabbing the blanket as it threatened to expose her. "BUT," she said giving Orphen one of her 'You are Dead!' looks as he laughed. "I AM interested in ONE little thing." She smiled sweetly.

'_Oh crap,'_ Orphen froze with the laugh dieing on his lips. "Oh?" He tried his best to sound unfazed by her anger. _'But, damn, she has spunk. And the way she never backs down from me. Hell, no one else seems to have it in them. What makes her different?'_

Cleao glared at him as she spotted his interest leaving her. "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"Keep it down!" Orphen threw a glance at the opposite wall. "Do you want Majic to…"

"I THINK I have a right to know!" She turned down the volume a little.

"Their on the floor in the bathroom. Where YOU left them." He said as his face became a mask to her as he baited her.

"So why didn't,,, Oww," Cleao's anger melted as she cupped her mouth. Fresh blood slid down her chin.

Sighing at yet another lost battle, Orphen pulled her hand back so he could get a better look at her lip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleao lay still looking up at Orphen as he examined her split lip. Tears of pain were threatening to spill from her, but she willed them not to. _'I can't let him think I'm weak! He already sees me as a child. If he thinks I'm any more of a burden, he might.."_

"I heal thee," Orphen whispered. The magical blue light from his fingers filled Cleao's vision for a moment. When it cleared, her lip felt fine.

She smiled, forgetting temporarily of her indignation, relieved for the pain leaving.

"Where else are you hurt?" His voice was so soft, it was almost caring.

Cleao looked at him with open surprise. _'Is he concerned? For me? Or is he just guilty for my lack of clothing?'_

He repeated his question this time with a questioning look. "Whereelse, Cleao?"

"Oh, right. Umm," she sat up making certain the blanket stated with her. "My shoulder, it hit the wall pretty hard. I think it's bruised." She tried to look over her right shoulder, but cringed in pain.

"Stop, before you really hurt yourself." Orphen said as he rearranged himself on the bed to settle behind Cleao. He pulled a corner of the blanket with him. Placing one hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving anymore, he pushed her blond locks back with the other.

He let out a low whistle as he studied her back.

"What?!" Cleao started to move about again to get a look at her shoulder.

"Yup," Orphen said from behind her. "Hold still! This is going to take a little time. Lie down."

"What?! What's wrong? Listen you better tell…" Cleao turned around with the look of raising panic on her face. Her back didn't feel _that_ bad. She tugged the blanket twisting it about her as she came face to face with the sorcerer.

"Calm down! Geeze," Orphen sighed heavily rolling his eyes to the ceiling at her over reaction. "You have a large bruise that covers most of your ribs and a lot of scratches. Now, lie down or do you want the pain?"

"No," she answered softly dropping her eyes. _'Oh my gods!'_ Cleao closed her eyes tight and pushed Orphen off the bed as she throw herself down. _'Now, I don't remember him sleeping like _that_ before.' _Cleao buried her face into the pillow hiding the color that she was sure had filled her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Orphen exclaimed as he caught himself before hitting the floor. _'What the hell was that about? She can't be _all_ that mad at me for the clothes thing. Ugh. Spoiled brat.'_

"Well?" Cleao voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Give me a moment, ok?" Orphen grabbed his pants that still lay on the floor where he left them the night before. Standing back up he finished dressing he took a moment to study the woman.

Cleao hadn't complained or even as much as moved a muscle. Orphen wondered if she might have fallen back asleep.

"Ok, let's see what first." he said softly as he sat back on the bed next to her.

She turned her head towards him. "Is it really bad?"

"No, you can wear your favorite summer dress without fear of scares." He set about healing her back. "Brat."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master?" Majic called again as he knocked at Orphen's door. "Master? Are you awake?" Majic frowned hoping that he was awake. Waking Orphen was a dangerous thing as the black sorcerer was not a morning person, or an afternoon person for that matter.

"Master, Cleao is not in her room. I'm worried that something might have happened. What if those men,," he stopped short as the door opened. Orphen filled the frame with a strange look on his face.

"She's fine. She's in here." Orphen looked down at his apprentice. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and order some breakfast? We'll be down in a minute."

"Oh. Ok, Master. I can do…" Orphen had shut the door in Majic's face, "...that."

'_Man, we're going to have to spend the next two days rebuilding this place when Leki blows it up!'_ Majic began to walk dejected down stairs. _'Why me? Master is going to make _me_ do all the work, like always. I'm going to be too tired to study and that will be blamed on me too. And Cleao will go shopping again just add to that bag she'll make me carry. Master will only look busy when Cleao wants something. They'll end up fighting, again. And Leki will blow up the inn _again_. Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_

Majic was so lost in his own thoughts that he never notices the two trolls hiding at the end of the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volcan could barely contain his wicked laughter as he saw the young magician leave. "That's it! That's it go and run from the might of Lord Volcan!"

"Volcan," Dortin said as he pulled at his brother's cape. "Can't we just leave? Mister Orphen will be awful mad at us. He already blasted us once this week. Can't we just head to the next town where they…"

"No Dortin, you ninny. This is my best plan ever! I want to watch it unfold! I want to see their faces when my trap snaps on them, crushing them! WHAHAHAHAA!"

"Oohh, I have a _bad_ feeling about this brother." Dortin hung his head in shame for himself and his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for you time! Please review. More to come!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: I don't own Orphen (or Cleao, Majic, Leki, Mariabella, Hartia, Stephanie, Dortin or Volcan Yeah, I listed them so I would remember the spellings ;p ). I just wrote the story ;)

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Reviews please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Road Trip Day One

Cleao spent a longer then normal time in the bathroom. The floor was slightly damp to her bare feet. Her clothes were soaked to through. She scrunched her nose as she picked up the wet shirt. _'These won't dry unless they get hung up. Ugh! I need to leave for home today.'_ She picked up the next item and sighed at the dirt and grim on it. She froze remembering the terror of night before.

"Hey, Cleao? Did you fall asleep again?" Orphen's voice pulled her back to the present. "You DO know that you're not the one in the world, right?"

Cleao opened the door only a tiny bit, holding out the dirty garments blocking his view of her body. "I can't wear _these_. They are FILTHY. Go get me clean clothes." She demanded.

"What?! Get them yourself! What do I look your personal servant?!"

"Iamnotleavingthisbathroomuntilyoudo." She spoke each word slowly. She glared at him through the small crack in the door.

"YOU!!" Orphen placed a hand on the door and shoved it. "YOU CAN WEAR THEM FOR THE 30 SECONDS TO GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

Cleao let out a scream and throw her weight against the door. "JUST GET MY BACKPACK!" She managed to get the lock hooked and stomped across to the sink. '_Jerk!_' She fumed silently as she pulled her fingers through her blond locks. '_Does he really expect me to go out there without my clothes?_' Giving up on her hair, she sat on the edge of the tub. _'No, he's just being Orphen. Same jerk, different day_.'

With an exaggerated sigh she grabbed the cleanest towel she could find and wrapped it about herself. '_Well, might as well do it myself_.' She unlatched the bathroom door, swinging it wide, fully expecting to let that no good spell caster have a piece of her mind. But to her surprise the room was empty. There was no sign of Orphen.

"Now where did he go to?" Cleao said allowed to the empty room. As if to answer her the door open and Orphen appeared holding Cleao's backpack.

Orphen stared at her for a brief moment before tossing the bag at her. Cleao clumsily caught it one handed, refusing to release the towel with the other. He didn't say a thing, just closed the door and left her standing alone.

'_Whoooh! Did he just something nice, for me?! He must be catching a cold or something_.' She gawked at the pack in her hand. '_Well, better get moving before he comes to his senses and comes back up here to yell about the day being too sunny or too cloudy or…_' She let the thoughts trail off has she plopped the bag down on the bed and began fishing for her comb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Majic sat at a round table in the small dinning room waiting for Master and Cleao to finally come down stairs. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back up and ask if they wanted breakfast to eat here or to go. Frankly he wasn't sure how to take what he had walked in on. _'Not that they were doing anything!_' Majic defended his friends. '_But Cleao not blowing up Master after one of her nights of sleep walking is not like her. And she was defiantly awake. Come to think of it was she wearing…'_ He thoughts were interrupted by Orphen swinging a chair around and dropping into it.

"Didn't you order any food?" Orphen looked mildly annoyed from across the table.

"I,,I was not sure if you wanted it to go," Majic faltered glancing down at his hands that were resting on his most recent spell book he was studying.

"Agh!" Orphen throw this hands up, "It's food! When in doubt get both!"

Majic jumped half expecting an energy bolt. After a moment of silence, and no retribution from the lack of food, Majic looked over his book. "Um, Master?"

"What Majic?" Orphen had his arms crossed over the back of the chair, resting his chin on them.

"Um, well, I was wondering. Well, that is…" Majic found his words escaping him.

"Majic." Orphen's tone warned of impending doom.

"Food! I'll go order two plates." He bounced up and headed off to get breakfast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dortin shrunk behind his older brother, Volcan in the garbage filled alleyway. Trash covered everything. It looked to Dortin that some one had come through looking for some thing lost and had just ripped the place apart.

"…now all you have to do is meet me at this spot." Volcan pointed a stubby finger at the map in this hand. "And if you do everything I say, then you will be rewarded!" He laughed handing over the map.

"Humph, I could careless about _your_ reward. Me and my buddies just want a piece of that sorcerer." A gruff voice shot back from the shadows. "Just do your part, troll."

Dortin backed away from Volcan and the big man towards the sunlit street.

"Dortin! Where do you think you are going? Come here." Volcan gestured angrily. "Ok, well fine. Even better I don't have to pay you." He quipped. "Dortin! Get over here! What is with you? Could try to pretend to be not such a coward?!"

Dortin cringed and creped back to his brother's side. "I have a bad feeling about this," he mumbled to himself.

Volcan if he heard Dortin's comment, he did not show it. "Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively to the man. "We'll do our part, you just better hold up your part of the agreement." Volcan held up a threatening fist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleao found herself looking at a plate of eggs and ham wondering why the boys were being so nice to her.

"Wow! Thanks Cleao!" Majic grinned from ear to ear as he looks at the books she had remembered to give him.

"…We could have used that money for other things. Like food…" Orphen said. He had rearranged his chair and was now sitting right leaning it back on its two back legs.

"You're welcome Majic." She said shooting Orphen a dirty look. He just smiled back. '_Gods! He is so infuriating!_' "If you could show a little gratitude once and a while for all the things I do, I'd get you something too."

"All the things you do? And _what _do you do? Besides trying to kill us with your cooking?" Orphen would not admit it, but he was glad Cleao's fire seemed to have returned.

"You're joking, right?" Cleao stabbed her egg. "I do lots of things!" She crammed the egg in her mouth glaring at the man diagonal from her.

"Let me think. You cook, badly." Orphen ticked off on his fingers. "You spend all my money. You always seem to find the worst possible trouble. You…"

"WHY YOU UNGREATFUL!" Cleao slammed her fists on the table.

"JUST ADMIT IT!" Orphen dropped the chair back onto all four legs with a bang. "YOU'RE ARE A SPOILED BRAT!"

Majic looked mortified as the other patrons in the inn turned to watch the fight. "Mm,,,Master," he tried to get Orphen's attention.

"YOU TWO BIT MAGICIAN! HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND JUDGE ME! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Cleao was now standing giving Orphen one of her death looks.

"AT LEAST I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED SAVING EVERY FIVE MINUTES!" Orphen was on his feet as well. He was thoroughly enjoying Cleao's irritation.

Cleao opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped hearing his last words. Her anger faded from her face. "You're right," she whispered ever so softly. "You're right. I always manage to drag you into problems." She scooping Leki and her backpack, she turned and started to leave. "I'm going home. You don't have to go. You're not my keeper."

Majic couldn't see Cleao's face, but he was sure she was crying. "Cleao, wait. We're going too!" He jumped up and grabbed the extra large back. "I have your gifts for Mariabella!" He started to fallow the blond when a hand closed on his shoulder.

"Let her go." Majic turned dumb struck. Orphen's face was unreadable. "Let her find out how much she needs us. She'll come back by dinner." He sat back down not looking at Majic.

Majic blinked unable to find the words for a second time that day.

"Sit and stop looking at me like that." Orphen leaned back in his seat closing his eyes.

"But Master, what about Cleao? Should we really let her go alone?" Majic slowly set the bag down.

"Trust me. She'll be fine. What's the worst thing that will happen? She'll realize the food is in your pack." Orphen gave a devilish smile.

Majic looked miserable but sat back down. "If you say so, Master." But he wasn't convinced that this was a very good idea. Having Cleao storm off at camp was different then having her traveling alone on the open road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cleao in her anger and managed to make good time and by lunch time she had traveled quiet a distance. She stood in the middle of flowered field surveying her surroundings.

"This is a great place for lunch. Don't you think so Leki?" Cleao looked over at the Wolfen cub who was currently chasing a blue butterfly.

"Yip!" Leki replied wagging his long fluffy tail.

Cleao sat down and began to dig in her backpack. After a moment she pulled out a lunch bar. Leki, having been unsuccessful in catching the butterfly, curled up on Cleao's lap. Snapping the bar in two she gave half to Leki.

"We have to conserve what we have. I wasn't planning on leaving without the boys. I only have a few bars. We shouldn't go hungry, but still." Cleao patted the pup on the head. She laid back and let the tall grass hid her from view. She watched the clouds pass over head. The day had turned out to be pretty nice. The sun was out and it was warm enough that she wasn't regretting wearing her yellow summer dress. She would have preferred jeans for a day of walking, but they were dirty and in Majic's pack.

'Ugh,' Cleo picked a daisy near her face. 'The boys. Why did they have to be such a royal pain in the ass? Well,' she corrected herself, 'to be fair to Majic, it's just Orphen. He can be so nice then…' She rolled to her side dumping Leki from her lap.

"Oh, sorry Leki," She scratched him on the shoulders. He gave a wide yawn and curled in a ball next to her. "You might be onto something. A small nap sounds nice right about now." Cleo yawned. She had not realized how tired she was. Her anger had really taken a toll.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Majic was grateful to finally be on the road. Orphen seemed to be dragging his feet more then normal today.

The day was bright and there was light traffic. _'No one to catch a ride with today_.' Majic let a sigh and he trudge along behind Orphen.

"What?" Orphen turned lightly to see Majic.

"It's just it is so quiet with out Cleao." He cringed under Orphan's glare but continued feeling that someone had to admit they missed her. "Her talking made the day go by faster. Even if she really wasn't talking about magic or our next job…"

"She's a spoiled brat." Orphen stated flatly before turning forward again. "Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts. As soon as we catch up to her, she'll be howling about how we let her go alone and how her feet hurt and how she's starving and anything else she can think of."

"I still miss her," Majic said softly. If Orphen heard him, he ignored the comment.

Majic did not understand those two. While he knew nothing would really separate the trio, he would worry that Master would push Cleao away for good one day. There were days the two were kind to each other, then there days like today when Majic worried if there would be blood. '_But something was a little off with their fight. Cleao seemed to give up too easy. I wonder if she is coming down with something?'_ Majic walked into Orphen's back.

"Oh! Sorry Master, I didn't.."

"Quiet." Orphen hissed. Something had his attention up ahead on the road.

Majic squinted, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He fidgeted under the weight of the pack.

Ophen pointed to the side of the road and the trees that line it. Majic nodded and picked his way through the brush to find a safe place to watch the events about to unfold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here he comes," a man with a scare on his cheek said to the larger man.

"I can see that, fool," the man hissed. "Just like the troll said. Humph. Let's find out if he was telling the truth about anything else."

Orphen closed the distance between the men and himself. He watched the men as they spread out along the path. He did not pause as he laid eyes on the large man in the middle of the path. Even though it had been dark in that alleyway last night, Orphen was not going to forget that man any time soon. '_Idiots. Didn't they get enough of an ass kicking last night? Oh well. Some people never learn.'_ He stopped about ten feet from the man. His pushed the thought of Cleao having to pass this way and if she had a run in with them. He could no let himself be distracted at this moment.

"Well, well. Looky here boys." The man snarled. The other men took their queue and started to tighten the circle about the sorcerer.

Orphen glanced at his sides making a note of the number of men and weapons they had. _"Ten. And they have bats? Are they that stupid? I blasted them with magic and they are going to jump me with bats? Oh give me a brake."_

"Why don't you go home," Orphen cocked his head watching the man who just spoke. "You're just going to get more of what you got last night." Orphen fists clenched and began to glow softly.

"You think you can scare us?!" The large man glared. But some of the men did take a step back from Orphen.

Orphen smirked with an evil glint in his eye. He was itching to hurt something. Fights with Cleao did that too him. He was also slightly on edge about Cleao actually being away from the group. If something happened to her, he could not forgive himself. Not that he was going to admit that anytime soon. "I don't really care if I scare you or not. But if you don't back down, we're going to have a repeat of last night."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that wizard." The man laughed.

"What the hell," Orphen took a step towards the man, "do you think you are playing at? Your bat isn't going to save you from…" Orphen stopped as he felt a something land on his arm. It didn't weigh much. Glancing down he saw a strange bug had landed there. It had odd marking in it, almost like the Heavenly Ones Runes. "What the hell?" Orphen moved to late to knock the insect away as the marking started to glow. The glow spread to his arm, then the rest of him. He was frozen, unable to move as the men descended upon him

Majic was scared. Too scared to move…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for you time! Please review. More to come!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I don't own Orphen (or Cleao, Majic, Leki, Mariabella, Hartia, Stephanie, Dortin or Volcan Yeah, I listed them so I would remember the spellings ;p ). I just wrote the story ;)

This is set after Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge.

Reviews please! It's a work in progress and I'd like to hear what you think.

MORE TO COME!

Chapter 6: Road Trip Day One...part 2, Cleao to the Rescue!

Sorry for the long delay in writing the next chapter. Enjoy!

Cleao woke with a start from an odd dream of have tea with her sister while sitting at the tower at the lake near her home back in Totocanta. Her Mariabella was telling her how cookies were good for fighting colds and would be the best thing for her wedding favors. Magic was there and afraid of a spider that was running around the tea pot. Orphen was standing at the lake's edge and looking up at her. He mouth was moving, but Cleao was unable to hear what he was saying.

Leki looked sleepily at Cleao. He yawned streatching out his little blue paws.

"Did you hear something?" Cleao pushed up on an elbow. She tilted her head and listened. There it was again, voices. Troll voices. " Volcan." She narrowed her eyes in concentration. 'Did they just say something about a stupid sorcerer?'

"HEH, Those ninnies actually did it! I, Lord Volcan, am a cunning..."

"Um, Volcan," Dortin's quieter voice or reason interrupted, "Master Orphen is not going to let this go this time. When he finds out what you did..."

"That HAS BEEN? HA! He is nothing but a garden gnome! Thanks to yours truly!" Volcan puffed his chest. "And with him out of my way, always holding me back, I can claim my riches and live like the royalty I am."

"And what have you done, you little troll?" Cleao and Leki had managed to walk right up behind the two without being noticed. She now stood glaring down at Volcan. "Speak quick, Volcan, or you're going to wish you never got up this morning." Leki arched his back puffing out his fur making him look twice his size. His eye glowed menacing green.

"Ohoh, It was Vol,," Dortin started as he tried to hide behind his brother.

"SHUT UP you toad!" Volcan bopped his brother on the head. "I'm not telling you anything blondy. You and your mutt don't scare the nightly Lord Volcan! I have finally defeated that loser and now there is nothing that can stand in my way! EPP!" He cried out as Cleao grabbed him about his throat.

"You better tell me NOW or this blondy is going to pop your head off your body!" Cleao felt the anger raise up in her chest. 'What could these morons possible do to Orpehn? He would have never let his guard down around them...unless, unless he was worried about her and ...focus girl!' Cleao tightened her grip on the squirming troll. "SPEAK!"

"Ack! Let go, you bi..." Volcan's protests where cut off as Cleao throw him away from her. Leki took his cue and let lose with an explosion that would have made Orphen proud.

Cleao turned her fury onto the remaining troll. "What did your bother do?" She was a little surprised on how calm her voice was.

"Mmm,,,mm,,, Miss Cleao. I,,I didn't think his plan would work. Honest! If I had known I would have never let him do it.." Dortin started to cry. "We found a cave that was just recently made by those earthquakes. He thought we would find gold, but it wasn't gold. The cave opened into ruins of the Heavenly Ones. I don't think anyone had been in there for a while.." He gulped as he saw Cleao's glare. "We picked up a few things. He said he was going to sell them to the Tower of Fang. Honest! But,, but he got an idea to sell a few things to the locals. He sold a small ruined bug these men. Hhhe,,,he knew that they wanted to get back at Master Orphen and Volcan told them that the bug would help them. We didn't know what the bug could do. I swear!" Cleao reached down and grabbed him by the lapels. "Volcan and I were at the Inn this morning when your left. Volcan knew that Master Orphen wouldn't let you go alone and told the men." The last was slightly garbeled as Cleao tightened her grip. "He told them to wait in ambush to catch Master Orphen off guard. He told them it was up to them to do the rest. Please don't hurt me, Miss Cleao! I told you all I know!"

"No you haven't. Where were they going to wait for Orphen?"

"At the turn where the Oaks grow close together. I don't know what has happened. We left before Master Orphen arrived. Ppp...please don't!" Dortin begged.

Cleao looked down at Leki who stood at her side. "What do you think, Leki? What's that? Yes, I am with you. Anyone who plans to hurt Orphen has to deal with me." She tossed Dortin and Leki blasted him before he touched the ground.

"Come on boy." Cleao grabbed her pack. She wished she had not left her sword with Majic. "We need to warn Orphen." She started off at a run back to the road and headed back towards town.

Majic's heart pounded in his chest. 'Come on, Majic! You're a sorcerer! Think of something!' Majic chided himself. He desperately wanted to stroll out into the road with the confidence of Master and blast those men to the three ring of Hell. But knew he wasn't Master and now fought with his insecurities. 'No, I can do this! I have to!'

He quietly placed his pack on the ground against the tree he had been hiding behind. 'I can do this...' He took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

Stepping out from behind the tree, Majic picked his way quietly and as quickly as he could to the road. Reaching the road, Majic gasped. Orphen's spell had faded from his hands as he stood frozen in place in the center of the road. The men had taken to hitting him with bats. There was sound or movement for the sorcerer. 'By the Heavenly Ones! What kind of spell is that?' The large man who had spoke first looked bored that his attacks had no effect.

"What's that? Is that the boy apprentice?" One of the men called out to others.

"Heh," the large man lifted his bat, "I bet he'll scream for us."

Majic had second thoughts about his plan. 'Maybe I should have tried to teleaport Master away.'

"He wont. But you will." Cleao's voice promised pain and death. Majic had never been so happy to see her. Cleao stood opposite Majic on the other side of the men.

"Huh?" The large man turned about to see who dared interup his fun. "Hah! Looky who it is boys! Are we in luck? We'll get to have a little fun after we get rid of the kid." He started towards Cleao.

"Not this time." Cleao pointed out at him. "Tell me now what you did to my friend and I might let you live."

"I don't think you are in any possion to threaten me little girl." He closed the space between them.

He was about 10 feet from Cleao when she spoke. "No, you are in no possion for anything. Leki, if you please. I want them gone from my sight."

Leki leaped from her pack and stood on her outstretched arm. He let out an unearthly howl and turned his glowing glare onto the men. How dare the threaten his mistress and her pack! The would pay! He unleashed his power. A green orb appeared in front of him and grew encompassing the area.

Majic could not see as the power of the spell momentarily blinded him. He shielded his eyes waiting for the effect to pass. Blinking, he dropped his arm. "Cleao? Leki? Please help! They did something to Master!" Majic stumbled forward towards the stunned man. The group of men where gone without a trace.

"I know Majic." Cleao and Leki where already standing with Orphen. "I know." She said quielty. She was holding Leki up to see the odd bug on Orphen's arm. "Do you think it is safe just to pull it off?" Leki sniffed it and let out a little whine. "Hmm, that was what I thought too."

Majic stood next to Cleao. "It has something written on it." He bent closer to read the old script.

"It says, 'Hold what lives'. " Cleao sighed.

Majic looked at her dumbfounded. "Cleao, how,,,how did you know? I mean, that is the runes of the Heavenly Ones."

"I know," Cleao said. She gave no other explanation. "We need either need the other piece or to find a way to wake him without it."

"Wha...?" Majic scratched his head.

"Not now Majic. We need to...to.." She was inspecting the bug again. It says 'night's bloom'." She stood straight and looked about. "Leki?"

"Yip!" With that the Wolven was off running into the woods.

"We need to move him. We don't need to get run over." Cleao grabbed a hold of one arm. "Majic?" He stood staring at her. "What? Don't you think over the years I haven't learned anything? Stephanie and Hartia have both been tutoring me. Plus, I have...um...some help. Now help me, he is heavy!"

Majic jumped and help Cleao move Orphen off to the side of the road. 'Where have I been?' Majic could not help but be amazed at Cleao. 'She took charge, not like normal bossiness, but no nonsense. Just like Master. She had no doubt. Well, if she does she is not showing it. Now, why can't I do that? And who helped her? Was it Leki?' He pouted contemplating why she seemed to learn things and she was not a sorcerer when Leki returned.

Leki held a small bouquet of closed flower buds. "Good job!" Cleao scooped the pup and the flowers up. "I knew you could do it!" She nuzzled the Wolven's furry face. "My hero!"

"Majic! We are going to need a camp fire. Get moving!" She barked. She started to root through her pack.

'And she give orders like Master,' Majic could not help but smile. 'Those two were a lot alike, not that I am going to tell either of them that.' He set about looking for wood to start a fire.


End file.
